Just Another Peaceful Day
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: They sat there quietly, just listening to the rustle of the leaves and the occasional animal sound. But, to them they weren't bothered by those things, cause right now they were lost in their own world, a world that only included them both. Frau x Ohruri. Oneshot.


**Just Another Peaceful Day**

_"I believe there will be a lot of troubles. Although I am unable to say 'I'll always protect you' or something similar. Although that is the case, I still want you to be with me." _

_-Usui Takumi,_

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama!_

The sunlight filtering through the leaves, like shattered glass, was breathtaking to her. Her light pink eyes sparkled, just like the sparkling lake in front of her. The wind blew her hair gently, leaving her in a peaceful state of mind.

Ohruri laid back on the soft grass and gaze up at the tree limbs. Turning on her side, she gently smiled at the one who had brought her to this wonderful place, Frau.

Frau laid on his back against the grass, with a peaceful expression, as he slept. Gentle wind tousled his blonde locks.

She giggled, remembering how when she first met him, she thought he was a total pervert. But...even if that was slightly true...he proved her wrong. Frau is the most sweetest and gentlemen man she ever met. Of course, if only she could get him out of the habit of reading those 'books' of his.

The atmosphere was just so peaceful that, she felt her eyelids drooping. And soon, she was off to her own little dreamland.

Cerulean blue eyes drifted open. Even if his skin was cold due to him being a ghost, he could still feel the warmth radiating from the broken pieces of sunlight. It was soothing and calming, almost making him fall back to sleep if it weren't for him remembering that he was here with Ohruri.

Frau calmly sat up, looking around for her, only to spot her right next to him, sleeping away. He grinned at seeing her peaceful sleeping face and wished that he could always be with her. Suddenly his stomach growled breaking the peaceful silence.

He looked over at her to see her still sleeping soundly, and proceeded to get up and find something to eat. Walking over to the sparkling lake, Frau knelled down to the water's edge, hoping to find some sort of life in there.

A shadow moved quickly through the water in front of his eyes, it was so quick he thought he had imagined it. Grinning slyly, he positioned himself in a position where the fish wouldn't notice he was there at all.

After some time of failed attempts. He decided to just give up and maybe pick some nearby by berries. "Bishop Frau?" Blue met pink eyes, as he looked up at the one who had just spoke. "What are you doing?"

Frau rubbed the back of his head. "Ah...well I was trying to catch us lunch...Also you can just call me Frau out here..." He requested with slight pink cheeks.

She smiled. "Sure, Frau~!"

Blushing, Frau turned around from her. "Uh..so do you think there's any sticks around we could use for fishing?"

"Well..." Ohruri walked back to the base of the tree and picked up a stick. She walked back to him. "Is this one okay?"

He looked up at her, holding the stick. "Hm.." Frau took the stick and looked it over. "..yeah this is great. Thanks, Ohruri."

Frau then took a string from his clothes and tied it onto a stick. "Wouldn't you need something like a hook for it?" Ohruri asked.

He froze at that statement. "...That's true..." Sighing, Frau threw away the stick and went over to the berry bush nearby. She followed him.

"Strawberries...Blueberries...Blackberries...Eyefishberries..." Ohruri stared that the creepy berries.

"Uh...are they safe?" She asked, pointing to the Eyefishberries.

Frau nodded while eating some. "They are actually pretty delicious."

After his confirmation of them being safe, She plucked one from the bush and ate it. Her pink eyes widen at the taste. Smiling, she grabbed another one and put it in her mouth. Frau grinned at her, happy that she was happy.

After eating their fill, Frau and Ohruri sat back against the tree and watched the scenery, quietly. "Frau..."

"Hm?" He looked over at her.

"Thanks for taking me here." Her hand found his and they held hands. "I loved it. It's a nice change of pace from the castle. And I actually got to try something new." She felt something warm and soft touch her forehead.

"No problem." Frau said, smiling, pulling back. Ohruri blushed, from Frau kissing her forehead. "I usually come here, when I'm feeling down and emotionally exhausted. Besides it's nice to just sit back and relax for a day."

"You come here alone?" Ohruri asked.

"Well it's not like I would be able to relax with anyone else. And nobody really knows about this place except me. But, now that your here..." He tightened his grip on her hand and locked eyes with her, smiling. "...I'm not that lonely."

Her face turned red and his cheeks were dusted pink. "Frau? D-Do you think I come here, next time...with you?"

"Y-Yeah...I would love that."

They sat there quietly, just listening to the rustle of the leaves and the occasional animal sound. But, to them they weren't bothered by those things, cause right now they were lost in their own world, a world that only included them both. Gazing into each other's eyes, they slowly leaned closer and locked lips, sealing their new relationship together.

In years to follow, they always came back to that one place, where they finally realized their feelings for each other, that place in time, which was just another peaceful day.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed! This a request oneshot from 'EIJun'. This was originally named 'Water Lily' and was gonna mention something about Water Lilies but, I decided since I said 'peaceful' so many times in this I have to change the title. So I changed to this title and then I wrote the ending with it in mind. It worked well I think. I also think I made Frau somewhat OOC in this one..oh well. I think it's really sweet at the end though. (While writing the end I was blushing at my own writing lol.) Yeah... so thanks for reading and if you do review thanks too. **  
**

**Have a great day! Read and Review Please!**


End file.
